bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
is a QuincyBLEACH chapter #514 with Shinigami powers and is a Substitute Shinigami based in Karakura Town. He is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, the older brother of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, the husband of Orihime Inoue, and the father of Kazui Kurosaki. After the defeat of Yhwach, Ichigo would go on to become an English Literature major while studying at university.Bleach JET Appearance Ichigo is noted by many to resemble his late relative, Kaien Shiba. His appearance is fairly normal, consisting of peach skin, and brown eyes, with the only trait that sticks out being his orange hair, which has been the source of ire from school faculty and his peers alike. While initially built to start with, Ichigo's musculature would become more developed as he continued to train and fight with his Shinigami abilities. Ichigo prefers to wear form-fitting clothing, and as noted by Kūgo Ginjō, he favors shirts with the number "15" on them, due to his name being a homonym for the number. While functioning as a Shinigami, Ichigo typically wears the Shinigami's Shihakushō; this attire consists of a black kosode and hakama, tied at the waist with a white obi. Her footwear consists of white tabi, covered by waraji. Initially, he had a gigantic sheathe on his back, held on by a belted strap, which housed his unnamed Zanpakutō. When he regained his Shinigami powers, the strap was replaced by a red rosary-like attachment. His Zanpakutō would go on to be wrapped by the cloth that extended from its hilt. During his brief training in the Dangai, Ichigo aged temporarily, and his hair was long and shaggy. Seventeen months after the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo would grow slightly, and his sideburns thickened. After regaining his Shinigami powers, Ichigo's Shihakushō was drastically altered by the influence of his Fullbring. The red rosary was replaced by a thick red strap, and he would gain four vertical lines on his forearms, in addition to black bands which resemble tattoos crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Additionally, he wore a protective black plate on his neck with white edges. After training with the Royal Guard, Ichigo temporarily donned Ōken Clothing, crafted from the bones and hair of the Royal Guard. This attire consisted of a white cloth, a floral-patterned bandana with a white cloth around the top of Ichigo's head. Additionally, large black-outlined weights were worn on either shoulder, alongside a double-breasted white cloak, a black sash, a floral patterned strop of fabric and white pants. This was only the first section, as the secondary accouterments beneath were also Ōken Clothing. Worn over his Shihakushō, this consisted of two white plates that cross over his shoulders and chest to form an X; it is this armored attachment which holds both Zangetsu. On these white attachments, they are adorned with three sets of red scales; on his shoulder and waist. In addition, he wears a cloak with black markings around his waist. As an adult, Ichigo's face has matured, with smaller features, and he has cropped his hair to lack the bangs he had as a teenager. This, in effect, reveals more of his forehead. His Shinigami Shihakushō is revealed to now simply be the regular Shihakushō, lacking the accouterments possessed during the fight with Yhwach. References Category:Humans Category:Quincies Category:Shinigami Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Males Category:Shiba Clan